


No Fun Allowed Zone

by captainisabela



Series: A Prompt a Day [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, alternatively titled: andraste titty candle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainisabela/pseuds/captainisabela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah’ri and Sera are very lately shopping for a party they’re hosting and Ah’ri is getting fed up with her girlfriend’s antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fun Allowed Zone

**Author's Note:**

> It's been like five months since I wrote anything im so sorry

“Ah’ri!” Sera exclaimed. “Ah’ri. Come ‘n look!” The girl named sighed and turned to where Sera was standing, pointing at a cucumber positioned between two lemons from the fruit and veggies section. She smiled, but quickly stopped when she remembered why they were here.  
“Sera, we can’t be goofing off. The party’s in half an hour and we still haven’t cooked yet. The guests are all gonna arrive and we won’t even be home. I can already see the glare Cassandra will give us oh boy.” Ah’ri said, still looking around in the meat section. She almost laughed at the thought, but she stopped herself before Sera noticed.

Sliding up to her girlfriend, Sera giggled. “But that’s all part of the fun, love! I don't know why you invited Vivy, but I can’t wait to see her angry face.” She put her arm around the smaller girl and plopped some Lunchables from behind her into the cart. Ah’ri just rolled her eyes and started pushing the cart to the drinks aisles.

“Ooo, Ah’ri look at these fancy shmancy drinks. I bet really rich people buy these. But rich people wouldn’t be caught dead in Kroger would they? They’d make their maids and butlers get them, wouldn’t they.” Ah’ri glanced at the drinks Sera was holding from her crouched position in front of the soda packs.

“Sera babe, that’s Vitamin Water They’re like two dollars. And they’re good for you. Actually put those in the cart they look good.” Sera made an annoyed face but put them in anyways. She began wandering down the aisle until something caught her eye at the end. Ah’ri heard her gasp, so she just took both sodas and rolled the cart down the aisle towards her girlfriend. Once she saw what she was holding, however, she nearly turned around and left.

“Really, Sera?” She glared at the Andraste shaped candle Sera was gently holding in her hands.

“But loooook.” Her fingers gracefully traced the candle. “They even made her with her titties out. See? There’s her nip. I’m touchin it! I’m touchin Andraste’s nip!”

Ah’ri was not amused. Well. She was amused, but this wasn’t the time to be amused. She she sighed, deeply. “Sera,” She exasperatedly said. “We don’t have time to be fondling Andraste, you can do that at church or something. We need to finish shopping, it’s almost seven. Can’t you act like an adult for once? Please?”

“Fine.” Sera snapped. “I’ll be all boring and adulty like you’re being. I didn’t know this was the ‘No Fun Allowed Zone.’ Excuuuuuse me.” Puting, she stood from her ent over position and hugged the Andraste candle tight. “Maybe Andraste and I will have fun somewhere else.” She nodded curtly, then left.

For about the tenth time today, Ah’ri sighed. Well, at least she’ll be able to get all of the shopping done now. They were supposed to be hosting a party in honour of the two of them getting their first house, but they may have to make it later than they wanted to in order to actually get stuff done.

It’s been about ten minutes now and Ah’ri is finally done shopping. Well, almost. She can’t reach the beans, so now she’s on a hunt to find Sera. And she finds her, in the frozen foods section, holding a tub of ice cream instead of Andraste.

“Okay, I’m almost done, except I can’t reach the beans. Can you get them please?”

“Nope. Can’t you be an adult and get em yourself?”

“Sera.”

“You said it first not me.”

“Fine. I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

“And?”

“You’re jokes are funny.”

“Aaaaand?”

“I love you?”

“Well, that’s good enough I guess. I was hopin you’d give me a kiss or let me keep Andraste or somethin but this’ll work. For now.” Ah’ri laughed and gave Sera a little smack on the arm. She kissed her cheek and began pushing the cart. 

“I’ll think about the Andraste titty candle.”


End file.
